Carpe Diem
by The.Daarkside.Has.Cookies
Summary: So yeah. Lets see if Shego can teach Kim how to Seize her Day. I would rate M but until I learn how to write a good love scene it'll be T. As always Read and Review! AU by the way "
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey Hey! Who's missed me! ...Anyone? Forget it. Its not about me its about the STORIES! I hope you enjoy this one while I try to update my others. Also be on the look out for 2 more. ^^**

* * *

><p>Kim woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. She groaned, the sound was so annoying. Reaching her hand out from underneath the covers she slapped it off the night stand, silencing it. She let out a happy sigh as the silence returned to her room.<p>

"Kim! Get up before you're late!" Kim snarled at the unwelcomed voice calling from downstairs. She sat up, defeated by the morning once again. "Kim!" She growled.

"I'm up, I'm up, I'm up!" Frustratingly, she threw her covers off of her and sat up, getting ready to go through her morning routine. She sighed, running her hand through her tangled red hair before standing and making her way to her bathroom. She removed her clothes and turned the shower on before stepping in and sighing, letting the hot water wake her up. She made sure not to get her hair wet. It would be too much, to have to blow dry it all.

"Kim! What time will you be home today?" Kim groaned. Wasn't she grown? This was just as bad as getting up for school. With a defeated sigh she turned the shower off and stepped out of the bathtub. She put a towel around her body and walked into her room, turning her ceiling fan on to 'air dry'. She went into her drawer and grabbed her work uniform, which consisted of a white collar shirt and a baby blue tie.

"I swear this clashes horribly with my hair…" She removed her towel and put on her undergarments before putting on her shirt on and buttoning it up. She grabbed a pair of black pants and put them on before grabbing her laptop bag and running down the steps.

"Morning sweetie," said her mother who was setting plates of breakfast down in front of her younger brothers.

"Morning mom," said Kim as she grabbed some toast and put it in her mouth. She sat down and began tying her black shoes.

"Skipping breakfast again," asked her dad who was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. Incoherent mumbles could be heard from the girls toast filled mouth. She finished lacing her shoe and sat up, pulling the bread from her mouth.

"I'll just grab something from work." With that said she grabbed her apron and car keys. "Don't wait up!" She kissed her mom and dad goodbye and flicked her brothers behind the ear before running out to her car. She had a black Mercedes. It wasn't new but it wasn't old. What could she say? Her father was a rocket scientist and her mother was a brain surgeon. She didn't do to bad for herself either. She got in her car and turned it on before riding off down the street. On the weekdays she worked at a small Café about 15 minutes from her house called Café Diem. Sometimes she wondered if it was just a play on words or if it meant seize the coffee. She giggled to herself before she pulled up in her parking place.

"Cutting it close today huh, Kim?" Kim stepped out of her car to see her friend standing at the door with a cup in her hand. Her short brown hair moved slightly in the wind. She wore the same outfit and as she looked at her she was smirking. Kim laughed as she shut her car door.

"You can't tell me you've never had one of those mornings where you wake up and think to yourself 'today is not the day', Cora." Cora just laughed and held the door open for Kim.

"That's everyday for me Kim." The both shared a laugh as Kim walked over and clocked in. There were a couple of people already there but the place was never packed. It was quaint and nice and people came to sip coffee, converse, and use their wifi. Kim got behind the counter and put her apron on. She reached into the pocket and pulled out a name tag, pinning it to her shirt. "Hey Kim!"

"Hmm," she inquired as she hooked her laptop up beside her.

"What are you doing when you get off work today?" Kim looked up at her friend.

"Nothing really. Have something in mind?" Cora smiled mischievously.

"Maybe, you just have to wait and see." Kim just rolled her eyes after she plugged in her laptop and turning it on. She worked the cash register so she usually just sat on the stool and took orders and when not taking orders she would randomly surf the web. She looked up as she heard the bell of the door ring. A girl with short blonde hair walked up to the register. Kim sat up and smiled.

"Welcome to Café Diem." The girl smiled.

"Thank you. Umm, could I have a Macchiato? Light on the foam?"

"Coming right up." With a smile she turned her stool around. "Hey Cora I need a strong bean light on the rabies!"

"One Macchiato coming up!" She turned to make the coffee as Kim turned back the customer who was giggling. Kim smiled. Naming the drinks where a hobby of her and Cora's and she was glad it made others happy. Cora sat the drink on the counter. "Here you go. One Macchiato for the pretty lady." The girl blushed at Cora's words and paid for her drink. Kim turned to her after the blonde had left.

"Do you have to hit on everyone Cora?" She just smiled and went back to making the drinks. After hours of customers, beverages, and just goofing off it was around 2:30 p.m. Kim rested her elbow on the counter and her hand in her palm as she played some light music on her laptop to keep the silence out of the café. She heard the bell on the door ring so she sat up and stretched. "Welcome to Café Diem." She waited but heard nothing so she looked at the customer. Something about her seemed so familiar. Pale skin. Where had she seen pale skin before? She seemed a bit older then herself and had short black hair, a bit past her shoulders. Kim looked into the girls eyes. Light blue. She didn't think she knew this girl.

"Princess…?" Kim's eyes widened at the sound of the voice and the nickname.

"Shego…?"

"It's not Shego anymore." Kim watched as Shego moved some stray hairs behind her ear and sent a smirk towards the redhead. "Call me Shannon." Kim nodded dumbly, enhancing the smirk on the older girls face. "Well Princess I'll have a Cappuccino." Kim shook her head clear.

"Coming right up," she mumbled quietly. The gears were turning in her head. She hadn't seen Shego in 2 years. Not much crime had gone on. After the pardon Drakken opened up his own business in inventing and Shego had just… disappeared. "Hey Cora, I need a Cappuccino."

"Coming up!" She turned back to the girl to see her now blue eyes staring at her. Kim blushed as she looked back with olive green eyes.

"You sure have grown up princess." Kim's blush intensified as she stuttered thanks, making the ex-villains smirk grow. Before she could say something else though Cora came up.

"Here's your drink Kim. May I ask you who your beautiful friend is?" Shego just took her drink and smiled at the girl, giving her a wink.

"Later Princess." With that she walked out. Kim just stared at the door.

"It was really her…" Cora looked at her confused.

"Who?" Kim blinked before standing up.

"Why'd I just let her leave out the door like that!" She ran around the counter and pushed the door open but when she looked around Shego was nowhere in site. She sighed and walked back in.

"What was that all about Kim? Who was that?" Kim sat back on her stool and sighed, looking absently at the door.

"It was… an old friend. It's been over two years since I've even heard from her. Guess I was in some kind of shock." Cora watched her friend with a smile.

"Shock huh? Must have been some friend. Were you guys together?"

"Together?" Kim stared at her friend dumbly for a second before a blush spread across her face. "N-no! It wasn't like that!" She looked down, the red tint on her cheeks spreading. "It's complicated. Me and She- I mean Shannon." Cora just smiled.

"I'm sure you'll see her again. In the meantime our shift is about over and our trade-ins are coming. I figure tonight, is a clubbing night!" Kim giggled at her friend.

"Clubbing night? It's Wednesday." Cora just smiled, staying excited.

"Wednesday, Monday, each is just an excuse for the day to go on." Kim just rolled her eyes.

"How philosophical of you.." Cora loosened her tie and clocked them out as their trade-ins Sarah and Jade walked in.

"Hear me out," said Cora as Kim packed up her laptop. They walked to Kim's car and Kim got in as well as Cora.

"I'm listening," said Kim as she started the car and pulled off.

"We midst well go clubbing today which will leave your weekend open for fun, maybe with that Shannon girl?" Cora raised her eyebrow as Kim just shrugged.

"Who even knows if I'll see her again? Maybe she was just passing through Middleton." Cora through up her hands in exasperation.

"No way! That encounter had fairytale potential written all over it. You guys will definitely meet again soon." Kim sighed.

"Maybe..."

"So," Cora looked over pouting. Kim smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, tonight we can go clubbing." Cora bounced in her seat with excitement the rest of the way to Kim's house.

"All I'm saying is you should meet someone already. You can't stay single forever." Kim lay on her bed, listening to Cora talk and watching as she rummaged through her wardrobe for something to wear that night.

"Cora I'm perfectly fine with my life right now." Cora just scoffed but Kim smiled. "I've got a nice job, money saved, and a place to live-"

"-a good family and true friends. I know, I know, but what about your personal life? When's the last time you had a boyfriend?"

"You already know the answer to that one. Last year of High School. Ron and I tried but it didn't work." Cora trough some clothes behind her which Kim dodged.

"I'm just saying. Maybe a relationship is what you need to spice up your life." Kim just snorted.

"I still save the world from time to time. I think I have enough spice in my life." They shared a giggle as Kim's Kimunicator began to go off. She pulled it out to see Wade's face. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Just checking in and all. Crime has been so low I haven't seen you." Kim smiled.

"Yeah Wade, I know. I'm heading to the club in a bit." Wade smiled.

"That's cool. Hit me up later 'kay?"

"Course Wade, I promise." She turned the device off and looked up to see Cora had changed. She was wearing a short jean skirt with a black top and black boots reaching her knees and was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Why not date that kid?"

"Because that would be child molestation," said Kim as she put her Kimunicator up. "Plus it'd be sick and wrong. He's like my little brother in a way."

"Whatever." She turned and smiled. "Get ready. We're going to be leaving soon." With an exasperated sigh she stood and went through her closet picking something to wear. She chooses black jeans that were looses fitting. She rummaged through her drawer and put a grey tank on and over it a black button up in which she didn't button all the way. She grabbed her converse and put them on before standing and facing her friend who eyed her up and down.

"Just what exactly are you stating with this outfit Kim?" Kim just grabbed her wallet and began to leave the room.

"Don't start Cora." The girl ran after her and down there stairs. "I'm gone mom. I'll be back in the morning."

"Bye Kimmie-Cub. Be careful with attracting those boys!" They walked out the door and Cora smirks.

"With that outfit he doesn't have to worry about you attracting boys." Kim scoffed at the girl's humor as she got in the drivers seat.

"Keep it up and I'll leave you.."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Review! Didn't? You know I wan't you to Review anyway. XD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! I am so so sooo sorry about the wait I put you all through just for this chapter. Its not even that good and I feel like I so am wasting your timez but I promise the third chapter will be better. I'm just having some house troubles and am staying place to place at the moment so I don't have a stable place to write. Anyway I hope you enjoy at least a bit of this. :)**

* * *

><p>Kim's Mercedes pulled into a vacant spot in a lot across the street from their destination. The building had a bright blue neon sign that read <span>Skyline<span>. It was a one of the hottest clubs in Middleton and because Cora had, what she liked to call connections, the bouncer let them right through the line and into the club. Once in, Kim's eyes went wide at the sight. It was huge on the inside, bigger than you would expect by looking at the outside. There were two floors and it was lit in neon pinks, blues, and greens. Lights flashed everywhere making Kim's focus short. She followed Cora to an empty booth and a man came up shortly after.

"Hello there ladies. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll have a Strawberry Daiquiri," said Cora.

"Just a sprite for me at the moment," replied Kim with a small smile. The man winked at them and left for their drinks. "Wow Cora, this place is way to fancy to be a club." Her foot tapped to the beat the club music made.

"I told you girl. This place is the shiz!" Kim smiled and when the man came back with their drink she dipped it as she looked around. The dance floor was full of people. It was like a mass of bodies but then again Kim liked it that way. "Hey Kim, lets loose ourselves in the crowd!" Cora downed her drink and began to dance towards the dance floor. Kim laughed and did the same. They made their way into the middle of the mass and let their bodies go to the rhythm of the techno beats in the speaker. Cora moved over close to Kim and began dancing, making the girl laugh. They danced together catching the attention of a lot of the men and women around. Cora, being in front turned towards Kim and gave a smirk. Kim smiled back.

"Well then Cora, lets give these people a show." Cora nodded and they began to dance more seductively. They did this from time to time just for the fun of it. Close enough that you could hardly squeeze in a magazine Kim and Cora began to move against each other to the beat. As Kim looked around she could see faces looking at them and she smiled inwardly. Being the center of attention wasn't exactly her thing but she didn't mind.

"Mind if I cut in?" Kim's breath caught in her throat at the closeness of the voice. She hadn't even noticed that someone had gotten up close to her. She turned around to see none other than Shego standing right behind her with a signature smirk on her face.

"She- I mean Shannon.." The girl blushed. Shego was standing in front of her in a pair of tight black jeans that hugged her curves and a green and black one sleeve shirt. Cora, noticing that Kim had stopped dancing turned towards the two and smiled.

"Well if it isn't the girl from the Cafe. Shannon was it?" Shego nodded. "Well, well, if this isn't just fairy tale sought." Shego rose her eyebrow and Kim just turned even more red. "Well if you two will excuse me I think I'll find a nice man to dance with." She gave a wave and then disappeared into the crowd.

"Friend of yours?" Kim nodded.

"One of my best friends actually." The taller woman nodded then motioned too some seats.

"How about a drink before that dance?" Kim agreed and followed the girl. They sat and not to shortly after a girl came up too their table.

"Can I get you ladies something to drink?" Kim noticed her eyes were scanning over Shego and her eyes instantly narrowed. Shego smiled at the girl.

"We'll have to Martini's please." With a nod and a smile the girl walked away. Kim noticed she had put an extra swing in her hips. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Shego who she noticed was looking back at her with an amused look, making her cheeks blush. "So Kimmie, how are things?" Kim looked at the table trying to hide her red face.

"Everything good. I'm in the process of getting an apartment as I finish college. I have a job as you saw.." She wasn't positive what to say to the women who had randomly striking up small talk. She looked up at her former nemesis.

"Where have you been Shego?"

"Its Shannon," said Shego sternly. Kim nodded her head, mentally kicking her self for the slip up. Shego sighed and put her elbows on the table leaning forward on her hands. Just as she opened her mouth to respond their waitress came back with their drinks. She gave a smile and walked away once more, this time looking back over her shoulder and sending a wink Shego's way. Kim scowled before turning back to see Shego looking smugly at her. The blush returned to her face. "Is someone getting a little jealous?" Kim's eyes got wide and she quickly picked up her drink and swallowed some. She put it back on the table.

"Just answer the question _Shannon._" Shego just smiled and took her glass in her hand, taking a long drink before putting it back on the table.

"Well to answer your question Princess, after my pardon I decided it would be nice to take some what of a vacation, like you say, no big." She finished her drink as she listened to the easy response from the woman. Shego also finished her drink and smiled, standing up. "Now princess, I believe you owe me a dance." The woman sauntered onto the dance floor and Kim couldn't help but look at her hips sway. After realizing that the woman had disappeared into the crowd she hurried to her feet and followed as best she could. Soon she was surrounded by people, and not being the tallest person, she couldn't find the girl. As she was about to give up she was pulled close to someone.

"Wha-"

"Keep up Kimmie." She relaxed knowing that the person who was holding onto her was Shego. She began to slightly sway to the music, Shego's hands lightly placed on her hips. She leaned back, surprising herself with how relaxed she was with the woman. She slowly began to move more with the slow music playing. The drink in her system fueled her bravery as she slowly danced with the plasma powered woman. She could feel her hands on her hips, stroking her skin with her thumbs. It sent shivers down the girls spine. They danced like this for the whole song and after it ended and a faster one came on the two women stood on the dance floor, breath ragged and body's shiny from a thin coat of sweat.

"That was-" Kim couldn't even find the words to begin to describe the feeling she had.

"How about we move this little party?" Kim's cheeks flushed but she nodded. The older woman lead the girl out of the crowd and on the way they ran into Cora. Kim blushed as Cora looked at her then at Shego. She gave a knowing smile and held out her hand.

"I'm going to need a way home." Kim dug into her pants and relinquished her car keys to the girl. "Have fun." With that Cora walked away and Shego once again began to lead the girl out of the club. Once out Kim closed her eyes, glad for the night breeze that whipped at her hair. She looked at Shego who also looked at her but with a smirk.

"Lets ride Princess."

* * *

><p><strong>So... did you like it? I hope you did. Sorry I left it at such a cliffhanger. Ummm, Review? :3 Please. Suggesions would be nice or anything else you want to give. :)<strong>


End file.
